The Light Keeper
by Chloe Love12
Summary: Chloe has lost her family, her world, her identity, and her light. But when she starts to travel with Sora, Donald, and Goofy she figures out what her true destiny and identity is. First attempt at a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Author's Notes:** To everyone that's reading this thank you. :

Sorry, but Sora, Donald and Goofy won't show up till chapter 4, but I swear you will like the story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Chloe," said a silhouette figure in the darkness.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Chloe asked, inching towards the figure.

"Oh that's a simple question," the figure said, moving towards Chloe.

"I'm you," the figure said. The room then filled with light and you could see the girl. She was a young-looking girl, her bouncy, curly golden blonde hair reached to the midpoint of her back, and her blue eyes shimmered in the bright light. She wore a white dress that reached the floor and when she walked her heels would make a soft noise.

"But how?" Chloe asked, looking down at her frail body, stringy short hair, and the rags she wore.

The girl smiled and walked over to Chloe. "Chloe, there is something you need to know," the girl said, lifting up Chloe's head to look up at her.

"What, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm. Maybe now is not the best time," the girl mused as she retreated back to the spot she stood before.

"No, please tell me," Chloe requested, looking at the girl.

"But, it will ruin our destiny," the girl explained as a door appeared.

"Oh, _please_ tell me!" Chloe pleaded, walking towards the girl.

"You will figure out soon enough," the girl said as she walked through the door.

"No, I want to know now," Chloe said as she followed the golden-haired female through the door.

Chloe looked around to see her town. She saw the multi-color houses, the school, which her and her brother attended, the shop with various items, the beach that was miles away, and the abandoned, mysterious Palace. Chloe walked through her town and saw her two friends, Mischa and Porter, and her brother, Carter, standing next to each other.

"Mischa!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran to her friend.

"Chloe, are you ready?" Mischa asked simply.

"Ready for what?" Chloe asked, confused.

Mischa suddenly disappeared like ashes in the wind.

"Mischa!" Chloe said, wondering where her friend went.

"Porter, what's happening?" Chloe asked, running to her other friend.

"Chloe, are you scared?" Porter asked without a hint of emotion.

"Well... Yes, I'm a tad scared," Chloe said.

Porter disappeared in the same way Mischa did.

"Ok, _now_ I am freaked," Chloe, stated to herself.

"Oh, Carter, please don't disappear like the others," Chloe begged, running to her little brother and hugging him.

"Why would I disappear?" Carter asked in confusion.

"Oh, finally a question that makes sense!" Chloe said with a smile. "Do you know what's going on Carter?"

"What are you talking about? Everything seems fine," Carter said, looking around.

"Chloe," said a bodiless voice.

"Who's calling me? Is it the same girl from earlier?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, you must listen to me. You will go through a great deal of things, but please don't lose our heart. It's the only thing that will keep hope alive," the voice said cryptically.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I will see you soon," Carter said as he disappeared in the wind.

"What! No… Carter!" Chloe cried, her blue eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

"Things will start to seem hopeless," the voice said as Chloe's town started to disappear. "You will think you have lost everything..." the voice said as it started to get dark, and Chloe whimpered as she saw the light fade.

"But, don't you worry; everything will come back to you soon, but as you wait..." the voice continued.

The room burst into a bright light and a boy's figure appeared. The boy held a sword which looked like a key.

"Be sure to follow the light and keep our heart protected." the voice concluded as the boy started to walk off. As the boy walked away, the place started to get dark again.

Chloe sprung forth from her bed and realized it was just a dream.

"Chloe!" Carter said as he burst into Chloe's room.

"Guess what today is!" Carter exclaimed as he jumped on Chloe's bed.

"Carter... It's too early to be playing these games..." Chloe said, rubbing her eyes.

Carter quickly got off a Chloe's bed and looked at Chloe in confusion. "You seriously forgot?" Carter asked.

"Of course I didn't, bud," Chloe said.

Carter gave a cheesy smile.

"It's your birthday?" Chloe guessed.

Carter's grin quickly turned into a frown. "Chloe!" Carter exclaimed.

"What, I was wrong?" Chloe asked the frowning young boy.

"Yes, you were extremely wrong. My birthday was a month ago," Carter said.

"I-I knew that! I was... just testing ya," Chloe said, giving the boy a nervous smile.

"Yeah right..." Carter muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What is it, Carter? I really don't feel like guessing," Chloe said, getting up from her bed.

"Its LeeLin's super secret, super rare, super important item," Carter said, grinning.

"Oh, that's right! I must get ready," Chloe said. She then pushed Carter to her bedroom door. "Sorry bro, but you gotta go," the girl said as she closed the door.

Chloe looked through her closet. "Where are all my clothes?" she asked herself.

Chloe looked down on her bedroom floor. "Oh, that's where I put you," she said, digging through the clothes on her floor. She picked out a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jean pants.

"This should do," Chloe said with content as she put her short hair into a ponytail and slipped on her tennis shoes.

Chloe walked down the stairs to see her brother impatiently waiting near the front door.

"Come on, sis. Could you walk _any_ slower?" Carter asked with sarcasm.

"Why yes, I could," Chloe said, purposefully walking slow.

"Sis, I was asking a rhetirical question," Carter said, stumbling on his words.

Chloe chuckled. "You mean rhetorical," she corrected.

"Rhetirical, rhetorical, what's the difference?" Carter asked.

"Well, one doesn't exist," Chloe, answered, reaching the front door.

"That was another rhetorical question," the girl's brother said as he opened the door and walked out.

Chloe walked outside with her little brother. "Are you sure it wasn't a rhetirical question?" the female asked while laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny, sis," Carter said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Chloe!" Mischa's voice yelled from behind.

Chloe turned around to see her friend, Mischa, running towards her.

"Mischa, thank goodness you're out!" Chloe exclaimed, stopping to wait for her friend.

"Why?" Mischa asked as she got next to Chloe.

"Well... I had a weird dream," the blonde exclaimed.

"Really? That's the third one this week..." Mischa said, stunned.

"Hey Chloe, can you talk about your dream on the way to LeeLin's, please?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, of course, bud," Chloe, said as she patted her little brother on the head and started to walk again.

"What was it about?" Mischa asked.

"Well, there was some girl that looked like a rich, older version of me and see was like "Keep our heart safe," and then you, Porter, and Carter disappeared into thin air, and then some boy showed up and the girl that looked like me I assume was tellin' me to follow him. I'm beginning to think someone is sending me messages through my sleep," Chloe said, panting heavily afterwards due to lack of breathing.

"A girl that looks like a rich, older version of you. That's a good description, Chloe," Mischa said, laughing.

"This is _not_ a laughing matter, Mischa," Chloe scolded, slightly offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't know you thought so heavily about this. Maybe you should tell your mom," Mischa suggested.

"I have a better Idea. I'll tell LeeLin," Chloe said as they continued on their path to LeeLin's shop.


	2. Chapter 2 shops and chickens

**Author Notes: **If you reading this story. Thank you!

Sorry but Sora, Donald, and Goofy won't show up till chapter 4. Please read it though.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

LeeLin was a short awkwardly skinny man. He was a blonde that was slightly balding and his eyes were as blue as the clear sky. LeeLin wore thick-rimmed glasses and always wore the same outfit, which was a sweater vest and long plaid pants. LeeLin's shop was full of stuff that he claimed was from different worlds and everytime Chloe and Carter would step into his shop, he would tell them a tale of his journeys.

LeeLin burst out of his shop's door. "Why isn't it my favorite customers." LeeLin said.

"Hi LeeLin." Carter said happily.

LeeLin went and wrapped his arms around the three kids. "So are you ready for my secret item." LeeLin said grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course!" Carter said excitedly as he ran into the shop.

"You girls coming." LeeLin asked as he walked to the shop's door.

"Yeah we are." Chloe said dragging Mischa by the arm as they walked into the shop.

"Is it just me or does this man have a weird affection for you and Carter?" Mischa asked quietly.

"Oh Mischa, were like his children. "Chloe said simply walking further into the shop.

"Yeah sure." Mischa murmured while walking with Chloe.

"So, what's this top secret item?" Carter asked impatiently.

"Carter, patience is a virtue." Chloe chimed to her little brother.

"A virtue I don't have." Carter said smiling.

"Ok, you ready." LeeLin said as he went to the storage room.

"Come on LeeLin show us already." Mischa pleaded. Chloe punched Mischa lightly on the arm.

"Ouch." Mischa said.

"Your just like him. Impatient." Chloe said.

"Here it is!" LeeLin exclaimed holding a plastic sword that looked like a key.

"LeeLin, what is that?" Chloe said looking at it in awe.

"Oh its a replica of a keyblade. Someone named King Mickey told me about it." LeeLin said.

"Oh, so that's not the real one?" Chloe asked.

"Oh heavens no." LeeLin said.

"Can I see it?" Carter asked anxiously.

"Why, of course I made it for you." LeeLin said while handing Carter the sword. "Knock yourself out kiddo."

Carter started to slash the air, imagining there was something to slaughter.

"LeeLin, I had a dream last night." Chloe said.

"Oh really, about what?" LeeLin asked curiously.

"Well basically there was a girl that looked like me and she told me "That things will seem hopeless, I will lose things but they will come back soon." and she also told me to follow the light and a boy appeared and in his hands was a sword that looked like that." Chloe said retelling a short version of her dream.

"There was a boy? And he had that sword?" LeeLin asked curiously pointing to the sword in Carter's hand.

"Yes and yes." Chloe said.

"Well, it's probably just your imagination." LeeLin proclaimed.

LeeLin got up and started to dust off the many selves in his shop.

"But I think this is serious. I mean this is the third weird dream I had this week." Chloe stated.

LeeLin seemed unsettled by the statement Chloe had just told him. LeeLin stopped dusting and is troubled blue eyes gazed upon Chloe's similar blue eyes.

"Well, have you suggested not eating before going to bed?" LeeLin said smiling.

"LeeLin, I thought you would take this seriously." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry Chloe, couldn't resist the joke." LeeLin apologized with sympathy in his eyes.

"LeeLin, do you think someone is possibly trying to tell me something?" Chloe asked the balding man.

"Well I think someone is trying to tell you something Chloe." LeeLin said his eyes shimmering with tears.

"LeeLin, Why are you about to cry?" Chloe asked walking up to LeeLin.

"I'm not feeling so well right now. You kids should leave, come back to me tomorrow," LeeLin said walking into the storage room.

"What's wrong with him?" Mischa asked.

"I'm not sure. Carter come on, I think it's best that we leave," Chloe stated while grabbing her little brother and walking him out the store.

"What'd you do now Chloe?" Carter asked rudely.

"I did absolutely nothing. I just..."

"Whoa Baby! What's that?" Mischa asked looking up at the abandoned Palace.

"Oh wow! Sis look up," the little boy said.

Chloe looked up to see a dark sphere over the palace. "Oh my, that doesn't look to good." Chloe said.

"Lets go home," Chloe said and started walking to her house.

"What are ya? A chicken," Mischa mused.

Chloe stopped walking and turned around to her friend Mischa. "No! I just want what's best for my little brother. Now lets go home." Chloe demanded and started walking to her house.

"Wow Chloe. You are a chicken." Carter said while laughing.

Chloe gave a slight smile and turned around. "Ok, I guess I will have to show you how brave I' am. I'll go up there alone." Chloe said while running towards the castle.

"Chloe, what are you crazy? You don't know what's up there. You can't go alone," Mischa stated.

Chloe stopped and turned around to see Mischa and Carter look up at her with an astonished look. "Well then come up with me or are you too chicken," Chloe said as she continued up on her path to the castle.

"Hold your horses Chloe. Were coming!" Carter yelled as he ran to catch up with his sister.

"Ugh..." Mischa sighed as she ran with Carter.


	3. Chapter 3 Palace of Darkness

**Author's Note's:** If you are reading this...Thank you!

Also want to give a thank you to earth2water1element and Candy-Cane Angel for the reviews.

Sorry but Sora, Donald, and Goofy won't show up till Chapter 4, which is **1** chapter away.

Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I do own Chloe, Carter, and Mischa. :

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, there's no more stairs. What a shame I really wanted to explore that strange dark sphere above." Mischa said sarcastically as she retreated back down the stairs. 

"Mischa, your such a coward." Chloe said.

"Well how do you expect us to get up there? It's a steep hill made up of rocks and there's no more stairs." Mischa said.

"Well then, we shall climb." Chloe said simply starting to grab hold of a rock.

"What! Are you crazy?" Mischa asked stunned.

"No. I just simply like adventures." Chloe stated as she started to climb.

"You two can come, if you want." Chloe said looking down.

"I'm coming!" Carter said as he put his plastic sword in his belt and started to climb.

"You two are just alike. I swear you guys act more like twins." Mischa said as she started to climb.

"I knew you would come." Chloe said looking down and smirking at her friend.

"You know me, I always have to be part of your weird adventures." Mischa said smiling at her friend.

"What do you thinks up there?" Carter asked.

"A princess." Mischa chimed.

"A storm." Chloe said realistically.

"Oh, it could be a monster." Carter said.

"Carter, stop dreaming. Hey Chloe how much further do we got to go?" Mischa yelled.

"Not to far." Chloe yelled back.

"Chloe, How are we gonna get down?" Carter asked while he looked down at the ground.

"Umm...yeah I didn't think about that." Chloe said rubbing her head with one hand.

"What!" Carter exclaimed.

"Oh Goodness, were gonna die." Mischa said frantically.

"You two should have thought of that when you were standing on the ground being a chicken." Chloe said.

"Well sorry, I was being peer pressured by my best friend." Mischa yelled up to her.

"Oh please Mischa, I never peer pressured you into anything. You simply wanted to go." Chloe said as she touched a flat piece of land.

"Oh my... We made it to the top." Chloe said rushing to the flat surface and laying on the grassy land.

"You made it, we still have a while to go." Mischa said.

"What do you mean we? I'm pretty much up there." Carter said down to Mischa.

"Your a brat." Mischa said.

Carter pushed himself up to the flat, grassy land and looked below. "A brat that's already to the top." He said and then stuck his tongue out at Mischa.

"Wow, Its awesome up here." Carter said looking at the palace.

"What, What's up there?" Mischa said from below.

Chloe got up and looked at the palace. The palace had white towers about twenty feet tall all around it and the palace itself stood about thirty feet tall, and it also was painted the same color as the towers. On the top of each roof was gold and encrusted in the gold was light rays.

"Hey Mischa, are you sure this palace is abandoned?" Chloe asked looking at the shiny, clean windows.

"Of course it is... Whoa baby. Its gorgeous up here." Mischa said while pushing herself up.

"Sis, maybe someone lives here still." Carter said.

"Why would you say that kid?" Mischa asked.

"Look at the grass were standing on it looks so fresh, and the windows to the palace look cleaned and polished." Carter said.

"He makes a point." Chloe said while walking up to the palace.

"Where ya goin'?" Mischa asked.

"To the palace, where else would I go?" Chloe said sarcastically as she continued on her way to the palace.

"Down." Mischa mused.

"I think that was a rhetorical question." Carter said simply as he started to run to catch up to Chloe.

"I think I know that kid. Man, are you two really goin' to make me come along?" Mischa whined.

"You don't have to come. Go back down." Chloe said.

"There is no way back down." Mischa said.

"Then all we can do is go up." Chloe said smirking.

"You two really get on my nerves." Mischa said as she ran to catch up with them.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Hello, anybody home?" Chloe yelled as they entered through the front door. Chloe waited for an answer but there was no response, just an echo.

"Looks like I was right. It's abandoned. Now lets find a way down." Mischa said going back outside.

"Oh Mischa come on." Chloe said grabbing her friend's arm and leading her through the palace.

"You know what amazes me." Carter said as they walked further into the palace.

"What bud?" Chloe said, her hand still around Mischa's arm.

"Why would anyone want to abandoned such a cool place?" Carter said looking at one of the statues and posing just like it.

"Look sis, I could be just as buff as him." Carter said showing off his muscles.

Chloe simply smiled at the little boy's actions and walked over to the staircase.

"Oh wow. This is gorgeous." Chloe said while walking up the spiral marble staircase.

"This feels so familiar." Chloe said as she walked up.

"Really? Are you sure?" Mischa said as she walked up with her.

"Yeah, I walked up here before I know I have." Chloe said as she started to run up the stairs.

"Chloe, why are you running?" Mischa said as she started to run after her.

"Don't leave me!" Carter exclaimed running up the staircase with them.

"Has this family ever suggested an elevator?" Mischa said breathlessly as she got to the top floor.

"No, because they're probably not as lazy as you." Carter said laughing.

"Have I told you, you were a brat today?" Mischa asked.

"Yes." Carter said walking up to a door.

"Where are you going, Carter?" Chloe asked following him to the door.

"For some odd reason, I want to go to this room." Carter said opening the door.

The room was defiantly made for a boy about Carter's age. The room had a color scheme of red and black and the pattern was zigzags. The room's floor was messy. It had clothes, shoes and toys all over. In the center of the entire room was a huge bed that had silk covers and toy action figures all over it.

"Wow, it looks like someone just left this room." Carter said running inside the room to play with the action figures.

"It looks like Chloe's room." Mischa mused.

Chloe punched Mischa hard on the arm and walked into the room.

"Chloe, you really need to stop doing that." Mischa said walking in the room with her.

"Chloe, do you think I could take a toy or two?" Carter asked shyly.

"Of course not. We're already breaking and entering. The last thing we need to do is steal." Chloe said to her little brother.

"Well technically it's entering. The door was open." Mischa said.

"Well technically Mischa opened the door. So can I take the toys home?" The dirty blonde headed boy pleaded.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Oh, what's that?" Mischa asked curiously walking across the room to a photo.

"Hasn't your mom ever taught you to stay out of people's stuff?" A man's voice said from behind them.

Chloe jumped up and instantly went to her little brother.

"We're sorry sir. Is this your house?" Chloe stuttered as she saw the man. The man wore a huge black cloak that covered his entire body and his voice was mincing.

"Well, this should be my house, but I have to take care of some stuff first." The mysterious man said.

"Oh well, we'll just get out of your way and leave." Chloe said as she carried her little brother out into the hallway.

"Hey, do you happen to know a way down?" Mischa asked the man as she walked out into the hallway.

The man gave a slight laugh that made the kids nervous. "Silly kids, why did you come up here if you don't have a way back down?" He said coming closer to the kids.

"I don't know? Maybe you should ask Chloe that." Mischa said looking at her friend.

Chloe punched Mischa in the arms again.

"We'll find one. Come on lets go." Chloe said leading them on their way down.

The man laughed louder than before and walked into the kid's way. "I need your help." The man said pointing to Chloe.

Chloe backed up clutching her little brother's hand. "What exactly do you need help with?" Chloe asked.

"See in order to get this palace, I need something of yours." The man said grabbing for the frightened girl.

"Stay away from my sister." Carter said bravely holding up his plastic sword to the tall man.

"Stupid kid. You're just procrastinating your future, which is non existent." The man yelled and pushed Carter into a wall knocking him unconscious.

"You won't lay a hand on Chloe." Mischa said standing in front of Chloe.

"Mischa!" Chloe said shocked.

"For some reason, I just got a rush of bravery." Mischa said smiling at Chloe.

"Oh how touching." The man said smacking Mischa out of the way.

"Finally, I can take control." The man said walking up to Chloe.

"Stay away from her." Another cloaked figure said holding up a sword to the side of the mysterious man's neck.

"Harold, nice to see that you're defending the only thing that's still alive in your life. To bad you will have to watch her die in front of you." The man said grabbing Chloe by the neck and lifting her feet off the floor. Chloe kicked and squealed, as the man's grasp got tighter.

"Let her go!" Harold yelled and slashed the man in his arms. The mysterious man let go of Chloe's neck to aid his wounded arm.

"You stupid fool. Darkness obey me." The man demanded as tiny creatures appeared from the ground.

Chloe gasped as she saw the creatures walk toward Harold. "Oh please sir, stop this." Chloe pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

Harold started to fight off the creatures but nothing seemed to work.

"Now, where were we?" The man said.

"You stay away from her you hear me." Said a voice from behind Chloe.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked while turning around.

"I'm King Mickey." The mouse chimed.

"Ugh... I can never catch a break with you." The mysterious man said.

"Leave this girl alone. Let her live." Mickey said while standing beside Chloe.

"I would, if she didn't have something I want," The mysterious man said.

Mickey reached into the air and a sword appeared. "Then lets fight for her." He said simply.

"This is to much. I'll be back for you." The man said as he put his palm up and a dark hole appeared. The man smiled and gave a bow and walked through the dark hole.

Mickey fought off the creatures that were attacking Harold and Chloe stood there, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were dry.

"Are you ok Chloe?" Harold said running to her.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked looking at the cloak figure in front of her.

"Someone who loves you." Harold said hugging her. Chloe stood there motionless not knowing what to do.

"King Mickey, I think we should leave now." Harold said looking at the mouse.

"Wait, don't leave. Wha-what if he comes back?" Chloe stuttered.

"Oh, when I said we, I meant me, you, Mickey, and Carter." Harold said.

"But what about Mischa?" Chloe asked looking at her hurt friend.

"She'll be alright." King Mickey said with optimism in his voice.

"Ok, so I'll take Chloe and you take Carter." Harold said.

"Wait. What! No Carter and me stick together. You can't split us apart." Chloe said running to her unconscious little brother.

"We have to Chloe. Its for your safety." Harold said walking over to Chloe.

"No! Please don't?" Chloe pleaded her eyes starting to fill with tears again.

"We have to." Harold said while grabbing Chloe and taking her away from Carter.

"He'll be safe. I promise." King Mickey said as he grabbed the little boy.

"No! Carter!" the blonde screamed as she tried to fight her way out of Harold's arms.

"Well see each other soon." King Mickey assured them as he walked down the hall and disappeared in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 The Spiky Headed Boy

**Author's Notes: **If you are reading this...Thank you!

Also want to give a thank you to earth2water1element and Candy-Cane Angel for the reviews.

I lied Donald and goofy are not in this chapter, but Sora is!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters. I do own Chloe.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_"Who is she?" _

_"I don't know. A man just told me to take care of her."_

_"And you said yes?"_

_"For some reason, I feel like I need to protect her."_

_"For all we know, she could be a lunatic!"_

_"She looks like a sweet girl."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_"Oh look. I think, she's waking up."_

Chloe opened her eyes slowly dreading what she might see.

"Hello I'm Aerith." A brunette woman said with a smile.

"And I'm Yuffie." A black-haired female said.

"Hello Aerith, Yuffie." Chloe said picking herself up from the bed she was in.

"Welcome to Traverse Town!" Aerith chimed.

"Tra-Traverse Town. Oh my, am I in a different world?" Chloe asked.

"Well yes. The man said you might be a little panic." Aerith said looking at the girl.

"What man? Oh no Carter." Chloe said as she picked herself up from the bed.

"The man that brought you from your world. I'm guessing his name was Carter?" Aerith said finishing the sentence in a question.

"No Carter was a boy." Chloe said slightly smiling and starting to pace the room.

"Hey calm down. Your to young to have a heart attack." Yuffie said sarcastically.

"I'm calm." Chloe said as she stopped walking back and forth.

"Yuffie, I think the keyblade master is near." A brunette man said as he frantically opened the door.

"Well then lets go and see this guy." Yuffie said excitedly.

"Wait. Did I just hear you say keyblade?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yeah, you heard of it to kid?" The man said.

"I'm no kid and the name is Chloe." Chloe said feisty.

"Oh well I'm sorry Chloe. The names Leon." The man said while putting out a hand for her to shake.

Chloe shook his hand. "Do you two mind if I come with?" Chloe asked.

"Well kid... I mean Chloe you might be in the way." Leon said.

"Oh come on Leon." Yuffie said going to the doorway.

"Ok, you can come but stay out of my way." Leon said walking outside with Yuffie.

Chloe hurried out and closed the door behind her.

Chloe walked through the dark alleyway frantically jumping at every sound she heard.

"I'm gonna tell you this now, because I don't think you know. There are some creatures that are named the heart..." Leon said before he was interrupted by a piercing scream.

"AHH!" Chloe exclaimed as she saw a creature with big yellow eyes, sharp claws, and antennas at her feet. She ran forward to a huge door and didn't look back.

"Hey, Chloe wait!" Yuffie yelled as she saw the frightened young girl run.

Chloe pushed open the huge door and quickly shut it back. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she saw people congregating with each other.

"The creatures must not be out here." She said to herself.

Chloe walked down a series of stairs till she stopped and saw an abandoned outdoor cafe. She walked over to the cafe and sat down.

"What's wrong kid?" A sultry tone asked from behind Chloe.

Chloe turned around to see a woman dressed in a green evening gown, her hair was in a bun, and her make up was done nicely.

"I don't know where my world is." Chloe said sadly.

"Same here. One minute I'm going to a party, the next minute I'm waking up with a huge headache in a different world." The woman said as she sat down across from Chloe.

"Oh, that's why you're so dressed up." Chloe said.

"Exactly why I'm dressed up. In my world I used to go to parties every night, but I can kiss that life goodbye." The woman said taking her hair out of the bun.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because I'll never get back home." The brunette woman said messing with her hair.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked.

"Because I don't know where I am, and even if I did. I don't have transportation." The woman said looking down.

"Well...you shouldn't give up just like that. That's pathetic." Chloe exclaimed passionately.

"Are you calling me pathetic?" The woman asked, offended.

"I'm calling your hope pathetic. I'm simply not gonna sit here and feel sorry for you and I. I'm gonna do something. I'm gonna find the man that brought me here." Chloe said picking herself up from the chair.

"Well good for you kid come back here when your plan fails." The woman said chuckling at the young girl.

Chloe walked away smoothly. "Oh yeah and the name is Chloe." She said back to the woman who was still chuckling.

Chloe walked five steps and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Man, I'm hungry." She whispered to herself, clutching her stomach.

"Maybe they have food in there." She said walking up the steps to a heavily lighted shop.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." A blonde man said to an obviously upset brunette with spiky hair.

The spiky haired boy walked softly past Chloe and out the door. "Another kid! What's going on?" The blonde man said.

"Well. Sorry didn't mean to bother you." Chloe said walking to the door.

"Naw, sorry kid didn't mean to offend ya. What did you want?" The man said.

"Well first of all I want you to call me Chloe, second I was wondering if you got any food?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry _Chloe, _but I don't have any food with me. But if you go to my friend Yuffie who is in a hotel in the second district, she should have some." The man said nicely.

Chloe started to hit herself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Chloe whispered to herself.

"You alright?" The man said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for the help..."

"Cid." The man said finishing her sentence.

"Thanks Cid." Chloe said and walked out the door.

Chloe walked outside to see Leon kneeling at the ground holding his sword and the brunette from the shop holding the keyblade.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." The brunette said exhausted as he collapsed to the ground.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Yuffie said walking to Leon's side.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said looking at the boy.

Chloe ran to the unconscious boy and kneeled down beside him. "Leon, what did you do?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Yuffie asked happily walking over to Chloe.

"What did you do Leon?" Chloe asked again.

"Relax kid. He's alright just unconscious." Leon reassured Chloe.

"Why did you attack him?" Chloe asked in bewilderment.

"Because he wouldn't let me see the keyblade." Leon said picking up the boy.

"Wait! The keyblade is yours?" Chloe asked.

"No unfortunately. The keyblade choose him as the bearer." He said as he started to walk.

"I'm supposed to follow him!" Chloe exclaimed as she looked at the boy who looked about the same age as her.


End file.
